After Dark
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: Freddie sneaks out to have a little...fun. (Rated M on purpose)


**After Dark is brought to you by HuskyWolfHybrid, sadly a disclaimer but a proud Creddier. Support Creddie or parish! Just kidding! Anyway, as I promised before, this is another M story. And this makes number...what? 3? Then that means my next one will be number 4! Wow, these types of stories are crazy, right?! On with the short story!**

**...**

**Summary: Freddie sneaks out to have a little...fun. (Rated M on purpose)**

**...**

He opens the door slowly and creeps inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. He slides the goggles over his eyes and switches them on.

The sight of her older brother paralyzes him only temporarily, but he recovers quickly and proceeds to the stairs.

He reaches her door and pushes it open hesitantly. It creaks and he winces, peeking in to make sure she hasn't woken up. No. She simply turns over on her side. He releases his breath.

Walking up to her, he makes sure he makes no noise. He doesn't need the goggles anymore. All he needs are his hands, his mouth, and his voice. He takes the goggles off and lays them on her dresser. His fingers curl silently under the cover that hides her petitie figure from his greedy eyes, and slowly takes them down.

_God, she is so damn perfect..._ he thinks to himself. He takes in the sight of her, the slight rise and fall of her half developed chest, the fine curve of her lips. His manhood rises between his legs.

He begins with a kiss on her forehead, making her twitch and mutter under her breath. He backs away and sees her eyelids flutter weakly. "Freddie?"

"Shhh...it's okay." he says, supporting her head in his hand. He whispers in her ear, "You're only dreaming, Carls. Go back to sleep."

She yawns, "But-"

Freddie presses his lips against hers, silencing her.

Carly relaxes, her eyes falling closed once more, and Freddie lays her head back down. He traces her profile with the pad of his thumb, fitting perfectly in each of her curves. Carly, still alert to react to his ministrations, sighs and kisses him back slightly.

Freddie notices how Carly tried to wriggle closer to him as his lips travel to her cheek and neck. His hand strokes her side gently while the other lazily traces nonsense patterns on her chest. The thin material of her night shirt only increases her pleasure as he rolls her awakened nipple between his fingers. She whimpers his name, he smiles.

"Do you want me to please you?" he asks, taunting her with a soft nibble on her earlobe.

She nods weakly, as if she's already under his total control. He laughs and makes a trail from where her pulse is beginning to quicken on her neck to just above her chest. Freddie slowly raises the bottom of her shirt up her torso and she raises her arms to allow Freddie to remove the pesty fabric from her being. His hands are being unbelievably gentle and soft, their caresses feeling so amazing. It feels so real...

Freddie plants kisses on each of her breasts and she moans, her chest rising under him. Carly's breath is shortening, becoming shallow. He lets his tongue drag along her rigid tips, nibbling and suckling on the delicate skin. He's impossibly hard, Carly's moans making his cock swell and tighten in agonizing prospect, but his pleasure isn't priority. Carly's is. Freddie's hand drifts toward her bottoms, feeling the dampness that's pooling from her heated center seep through her shorts.

"You're already wet for me." he chuckles in her ear, making her shiver.

Freddie slips his hand in her panties, sliding his finger against her slit. Carly moans and takes hold of his hair, her hips rearing beneath him. It's torture, waiting to feel his tongue graze over her and causing electricity to spark through her. She knows that's where he's headed. But he wants this to linger just a few seconds more.

He kisses his way to her waist where he removes her shorts and underwear, leaving her completely naked before him. She is trembling in impatience and Freddie smirks. He lowers his head and exhales. His breath spreads over her skin and she gasps. The tip of Freddie's tongue sneaks between her folds, making contact with her clitoris, and she cries out. A first finger is thrusted into her, followed by a second. Carly is moaning incredibly loud and Freddie crushes his lips into her, worried that Spencer will awaken and come up and find him fingering his little sister.

He's twisting and curling his fingers within her now, finding a spot deep inside her that makes her squeal in pleasure and her hips buck.

"Ah..." she pants. "Freddie..."

That's all she gets out before she reaches her orgasm. She quakes around him, a warmth coating his fingers and he slows down to a stop. He withdraws and pulls back.

"Have you been fully pleasured?" Freddie asks.

"Yes..." Carly breathes.

Freddie retrieves Carly's clothes and dresses her. He gives her a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Carls."

He takes the abandoned night-vision goggles from her dresser and leaves without another word. He completed his objective, and made Carly the happiest girl in the world. That's all he wanted.

**...**

**Next up: i'M In Control**

**Story summary: This is a domination story, so you know what that means! If you don't, it means Carly is in for one hell of a night! (Don't read if you can't deal)**

***Note: i'M In Control is my first BDSM story, so it might not be as perfect as I hope, so please do not criticize! There's a first time for everything, right?***


End file.
